


Nightmare

by Themarigoldprincess



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Adoptive Parent Skyfire, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Silverbolt can't sleep and he gets up.





	Nightmare

Silverbolt onlines abrubtly when he slams himself into the wall, wing shooting pain.  
  
Scrap, he broke through his restraints again...  
  
He goes positively still and listens for the soothing hum of his team's systems, making sure he didn't wake anyone up.  
  
Then again, they're used to his nigtmares by now. Primus knows they've shared enough of his...  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Fireflight looks at him blankly, obviously not completely awake yet. Silverbolt affectionately kisses his forehelm and adjusts his blanket before making his way to the training room.  
  
It's not like he can sleep now anyways.  
  
"Broke the restraints again?"  
  
Skyfire sounds sympathetic as he comes out of his windowed lab and leans against the doorway.  
  
Silverbolt stops and sighs.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Skyfire falls silent, once again surprised by how curt and soldier-like the young mech is. Most his age would have elaborated dramatically, something. But no, not Silverbolt.  
He is straight to the point.  
  
Silverbolt gives him an unreadable look before leading him with his EM field to the training room.  
  
Skyfire copies his droop and slide technique when they get to the door, saving his wings and head.  
  
"Need one?" Silverbolt sets up his "punching bag". (The closest human/English word for the device.)  
  
He holds up another one for Sky, which he takes.  
  
"I believe I do."  
  
"...Anyone bothering you?"  
  
"Mm... Starscream's been trying to kidnap me again, but other than that I'm mostly alright."  
  
Silverbolt gives him a judging stare, like he hears the "mostly", but won't specifically ask Sky to explain. He starts hitting the machine when Skyfire seems like he's not going to answer.  
  
Skyfire throws a couple of punches before finally answering.  
  
"...I miss my home." Silverbolt waits a few moments before responding, optics dimming either in exhaustion or thought.  
  
"We saw Cybertron... Before the war. It was nice."  
  
"Really?" Skyfire stares at him, stopping mid-punch.  
  
"They didn't tell you? We got somehow sent back in time and ended up saving Optimus Prime before he was Optimus-"  
  
Silverbolt's voice is amused, belaying his otherwise neutral expression.  
  
"You're kidding-?!"  
  
Silverbolt's optics sparkle and he shakes his head, bringing up his fists again.  
  
Skyfire resumes his punching thoughtfully, when he notices Sunstreaker enter the room.  
  
Silverbolt discreetfully follows his gaze before blowing his intakes in amusement and smirking.  
  
Skyfire huffs and smacks him, earning a shove.  
  
"Like you've never been attrac-Oh." Wait..  
  
"Nope." Silverbolt sounds way too gleeful as he throws another punch, at least not being too obvious for his friend's sake.  
  
Good thing no one else knows, or Sunstreaker would know before afternoon shift. The Ark is not known for keeping secrets very well.  
  
"Anyways... Ah, how have your brothers been?"  
  
Silverbolt just grins.


End file.
